Hybrid
"Half-Vampire... Half-Lycan... but stronger than both! " - Singe Hybrids are unions of the two differing superhuman species of Immortals, Vampires and Lycans. Physical Description Unless they are born Hybrids, they possess unique characteristics depending on wich immortal race they were before they were turned. Types of Hybrids Lycan-Vampire Hybrid The physical appearance of a Hybrid varies depending on the dominance of its "parent" species. A Hybrid with a Lycan dominant side resembles a Lycan in appearance. However, their faces are only slightly elongated, and their eyes are completely black. They also have little or no fur and blueish-grey skin. They have talons like a Lycan, and the animalistic posture of a Lycan. Michael Corvin was the only Hybrid of this kind but may have had certain unique attributes as he was also a direct descendant of the original immortal. Vampire-Lycan Hybrid A Hybrid who was a Vampire first, on the other hand, has more physical attributes portraying its Vampire ancestry. While it shares the black eyes, grey skin, Lycan talons and musculature of a Lycan dominant Hybrid, a Vampire dominant Hybrid has noticeably bat-like ears flattened into its head, a bat-like nose, no hair at all and taloned wings. Marcus Corvinus was the only hybrid of this kind but may have had certain unique attributes as he was also the original Vampire. Unknown Hybrid Viktor's daughter Sonja fell in love with Lucian and became pregnant with his child. Viktor eventually discovered this, and feared the blending of the species that would result when the child was born. Viktor condemned Sonja, her unborn child, and Lucian to death. Sonja was burnt alive by sunlight. Viktor explains to Selene that the unborn child was a betrayal of him and the coven, thus implying it would have the traits of both Lycan and Vampire. However, there is no evidence on whether this type of Hybrid would bear increased power or fewer weaknesses, or even if Sonja's pregnancy would have survived to full-term. Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid There exists a fourth type of Hybrid. Selene was given the blood of Alexander Corvinus to make her strong enough to stand up to his son Marcus. Other than increased speed and strength and the ability to withstand sunlight it is not known what effects this will have on her capabilities but it does seem to increase her healing factor as she was able to take Markus' wing talon through the chest and recover extremely quickly. Both types of Hybrid have sharp teeth and claws. Those with a dominant Lycan side have shark-like teeth of different shape and size, while those of which have a dominant Vampire side have thin needle-like fangs. Although Marcus was originally a Vampire with the Corvinus strain, he did not have the same abilities as Selene, who was a Vampire before she recieved the strain, so it can be assumed that these two breeds differ. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Even newborn adult Hybrids possess strength equal to that of a Vampire Elder. Michael can bend steel with his grip and Eve tossed a cabnet high into the air, shattering the stone wall. *'Flight': Hybrids can grow bat-like wings which can be used to fly and also as talons to impale or cut objects and opponents. So far only Marcus, a Vampire Hybrid has been seen to have this ability. *'Healing Factor': Hybrids can recover from torso impalement and even death. See Also Category:Species